The overall objective of this application is to continue our challenge to empower faculty at institutions with high minority enrollment to develop and submit competitive research proposals. Building on our past experience, the competing renewal has three facets which will take place concurrently: 1) up-dating current modules (14) and the development, testing, and evaluation of two new internet course modules; 2) recruitment and training of participants through 5 workshops at remote sites and subsequent participation in the web-based course; 3) continuing evaluation of the training modules for the purpose of technological and content versions. Significant changes from the original program include moving the pre-course conference off-site to maximize the number of faculty participating from contiguous institutions and the introduction of machine language technology to aid in the editing and packaging of participants' grant writing efforts. At the conclusion of the initiative, each participant should be both motivated and empowered to submit a competitive proposal. Thus, our continuing partnership with NIGMS should improve the skills and abilities of researchers/grant writers at minority institutions, increase the number of minorities engaged in biomedical research, and strengthen minority institution's overall research environment.